


I hate/need you

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottomlouis, Daddy Harry, F/M, First Love, Larry baby, Larry parents, Louis gets pregnant, M/M, Parties, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, breast feeding, druggy Harry, father harry, harry does drugs, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis breast feeds, louis has a c-section, louis is a mom, mother Louis, mpreglouis, teen louis, teenager Harry, well his baby does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a troubled teenager that cares too much about drugs and sex. </p><p>Louis a a quiet teenager that spends his weekends reading and filling out applications for university. </p><p>They hate each other but fate has other plans. </p><p>or, Louis gets pregnant by Harry and Harry wants nothing to do with their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give this story a chance please. 
> 
> If you don't like it you can stop reading but please don't stop if you're interested. 
> 
> Enjoy please.

Harry takes a drag of the blunt rolled between his forefinger and thumb. The feeling of absolute bliss clouds his body, smoke filling up the room in a hazy fog. He hadn't planned on smoking tonight, no, he had planned on studying for his GCSE's as finals rolled around. His mate, Zayn, called, telling him that's all he's been doing for the past month. Although it was true, Harry was reluctant but eventually agreed as there would also be alcohol and he needed to live his life before university and the baby comes. 

Yes, baby. He was going to be a father. It was totally unexpected and unplanned and Harry did not want the child. 

He had even begged the mother to get rid of it, saying he'd pay for the surgery to be done and they'd forget that it happened. One night stands were never his thing anyway. The mother had downright refused, saying if they made the baby, they'd deal with the consequences. He agreed with Harry that it was a mistake and they shouldn't have had sex, although he was on the pill and they had used a condom, he was still scared out of his wits something would happen. 

That was eight months ago. Now, they've only got three weeks before the baby is born and Harry has not seen Louis since the day he told him he was pregnant. Everyone knew, of course. Seeing as Harry and Louis were both quite well known. Louis for his rich parents and the last name Tomlinson, and Harry for sex, drugs, and throwing good parties. 

He didn't even know what the gender was, or how Louis had coped with the pregnancy. If he had morning sickness, cravings, moods swings - just everything in general. 

The couch shifting underneath someone's weight brought him out of his thoughts. 

It was Niall, another close mate of his. 

His bill of his SnapBack was turned backwards and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Lost in thought again, Haz? How many times have I caught you like this?" Niall teased. 

Harry laughed. "Just thinking." 

Niall quirks an eyebrow, "Take your mind off it, here." He holds out a bottle of scotch, offering it. 

 

Harry doesn't hesitate to uncap the lid.

* * * 

 

Louis sighs, rubbing his swelled stomach with his right hand. His back was killing him, the whole pregnancy in general, really. 

Somewhere in his mind he wished Harry was a nicer and caring person, and was with Louis throughout the pregnancy. Not that Louis liked Harry, no. They actually never got along. 

Harry like drugs, alcohol, and sex, whereas Louis liked sitting in a closed room by himself just thinking. He liked to read, play piano, and help his mother cook dinner. They were two whole different people. 

His mother had taken the news quite badly, exclaiming he was only a teenager and blamed him for being so inconsiderate. Which, Louis is not. She yelled at him saying it was a mistake and he should've been more careful, he was an idiot for having sex in the first place. He told her he had been on the pill and even used a condom although that didn't patch anything up. 

She was furious to find out Harry Styles of all people was the father. 

"He is a no good, lousy peace of shit!" She had yelled, "Just like his father!" 

Eventually, she quieted down and asked him his future plans. 

He was to finish high school and get his diploma. He would get a job and apply to universities, praying he'd get in. That had been three months ago and he'd not gotten accepted into one yet. 

The baby was kicking quite wildly today, getting quite close to the due date. He had recently found out he was having a boy, and was over the moon. 

He had called Harry with the news, although Harry probably didn't care and hasn't been there at all, only for his call to be rejected. 

Louis had shrugged and just posted a status on Facebook to let his friends and family know. He doesn't know if Harry had ever come across it or not. 

 

Louis stands from the kitchen stool and hobbles down the hallway to the nursery. It's painted a soft grey color, almost cream, with white accents. The cot is a creamy white, the bed sheets a royal baby blue. He had bugged his mother for the curtains that went with the set and hung them up on the rod right away. There's stuffed animals everywhere, stuffed in the rocking chair(alongside baby clothes), in the closet, in the cot, and hung in a net on the ceiling. The cot is on the wall facing the door when you walk in, the changing table to the right on the opposite wall, and a toy chest sat on the floor beside the door. There's a sheer white rug placed on the center of the floor, as the floor is wooden and quite cold on Louis' feet. 

He's planning on adding blue letters to the wall above his sons' bed, but he hasn't came up with a name yet. 

Standing in the room and looking around, Louis realizes how much Harry is missing out on. 

* * * 

Harry stands with his back to the brick wall, shoulders hunched and head bowed. Beside him, Niall is smoking a cigarette talking idly to his girlfriend, Barbara. To his left, Zayn is sat on the grass, texting on his phone. 

The smoke from the cigarette is sticking to his clothes and he knows when he gets home he'll be patronized by his parents. The thing is, Harry doesn't actually smoke. Well, cigarettes anyway. He's just never found them fun, whereas alcohol and drugs can give you a buzz like nothing else. 

He clears his throat and pulls his blazer tighter around him. 

"Have you talked to Louis recently?" Niall asks. 

Harry shakes his head no. 

Niall frowns and turns to look at him. "How come?" 

Shrugging, Harry straightens his back. "Because I don't care to know what's going on." 

"Will you be there at the birth?" questions Barbara with a timid smile. 

Harry thinks about it for a minute. He'd at least like to see his child someday, as he made it. But being at the hospital with Louis' family and friends glaring at Harry with disgusted looks doesn't sound appealing. 

"Nah," he shakes his head. "probably not." 

It's Zayn who pipes up next. "Yeah, well, I think you should go." He stands from his seated position and gazes at Harry with a condescending look. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because you've abandoned him this whole time, don't you think Louis deserves to show you what you've been missing out on?" 

Harry scoffs, offended. "I haven't been missing out on anything-" 

"Keep telling yourself that." Zayn scoffs. 

"You're going to be a father wether you like it or not," Niall adds, "if he really wants you there for the birth of your son, I think you should go." 

"Wait," Harry stops, "it's a boy?" 

"Yes," Niall continues, "a son who'll have to miss out on every opportunity with you because you're an egotistical arsehole with his head too far up his arse to think about what could have happen if he'd have stayed." 

Harry is stunned as he watches Niall grab a shocked Barbara's hand and walk off. 

"He's right," Zayn says after a minute, "you should definitely be there." 

Harry watches his back shift under his shirt with every step he takes. Maybe they were right, Harry thinks. 

He needs to get his head out of his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now on wattpad. Please please comment. 
> 
> Wattpad: cmonlarries

Louis (two weeks until birth)

 

Louis wakes up the next morning with a raging fever. It takes him a moment to sit up and when he does, he imminently collapses back down. 

“Ugh,” he groans, “this fucking sucks already.” 

A knock wakes him from the pounding in his head. 

“Can I come in?” A voice calls. It's unfamiliar but also familiar at the same time, and Louis frowns. 

“Yes,” he calls. He doesn't expect Niall, an old friend, to peek his head through. 

“How're you holding up?” he grins, showing his braceless teeth. The last time Louis had seen him his hair was a bright blonde and he had braces. That was in the eighth grade. 

“Currently? I think I'm poorly,” Louis hacks a cough, causing Niall to frown. 

He steps into the room and closes the door behind him. “Do you need anything?” He asks while plopping his bum onto the bed beside Louis. 

“Yes, please.” Louis says gratefully, “I have medicine in a drawer over there,” he points to a cupboard to his right. 

Niall quietly gets up, finds the pills and hands them to Louis. He swallows them dry, gratefully, and sighs. 

“Why are you here, Niall?” 

Niall grimaces, expecting the question but he didn't think Louis would be so blunt. 

“Uh, well.” He stutters. “Can we talk about Harry? Please?” 

Louis sits up against the headboard, his back cushioned by his many throw pillows. 

“I'd rather not. There isn't really much to say.” 

“Louis,” Niall sighs. 

“Did Harry set you up?” He cuts him off, “Why are you here, Niall?” 

“Harry wants to be in the room when you give birth,” he rushes. He blushes, cheeks and ears reddening. Niall looks apologetic and sympathetic at the same time. 

“What?” Louis chokes. 

“I said,” Niall repeats, “Harry wants to be-“ 

“No, no,” Louis cuts in. “I know what you said, just. Why?” 

Niall takes a deep breath, leaning back on his hands. “I don't know. We talked to him yesterday and I think he's got his head out of his arse now. For the past week all he's been doing is studying for exams and hasn't touched alcohol or weed once. I think he's trying to change, mate. I really do.” 

“Wait, he's still doing drugs? He told me he quit.” Louis frowns. 

“Yes, well. We all know how Harry is but I think this time he's really trying. Give him a chance, you never know what could happen.” 

“Niall, Harry tried to make me abort our own child, do you really think I’ll forgive him that easily?” 

“Well, no.” Niall winces. “Please, Lou. Do it for your baby, do you really want him growing up with you as the mum and dad?” 

And with that, Niall gets up from the bed, and leaves. 

 

* * * * 

Harry (one week until birth) 

“Alright, class. Please pass your papers toward and then you're done.” His professor calls, clasping his hands together. He stand numbly, handing his exam to the professor, mind distracted by what the teacher is actually saying. 

Niall had talked to Louis behind his back. He couldn't believe it when he reviewed a call from Louis last Saturday explaining what needs to be done for Louis to let him see his child. He was eternally grateful that he will not have to pay child support, not that he can't afford it, but knowing that nothing will be taken to court or to lawyers. 

Louis had told him about their son and the little characteristics Louis had gathered from carrying him for so long. He’s a quiet baby, Louis could tell, he likes to move around (kind if like he's renovating to make more space), and soft music is his favorite. He hates when Louis eats beats, as he kicks up a storm and presses on Louis’ bladder until he's rushing to the bathroom and relieving himself (little minx), and the littlest brushes of Louis’ hand against his tummy tickle him. 

Harry was intrigued, to say the least. After the phone call, he sat down with his mother and admitted his thoughts. She was excited, exclaiming she wanted to be able to see her grandchild. She was even more ecstatic to find out it was a boy, as she still had some of Harry's baby clothes. 

He made a vow to tone down the alcohol, weed, and sex. 

He really didn't want to fuck this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please.

Louis (three days until birth) 

 

 

* * * 

Louis gets admitted into the hospital three days early. He had woken up on Sunday by a sharp pain in his right side. It was three am and his mother was sleeping so he just brushed it off as Braxton Hicks, something he has been feeling quite regularly. 

He had tried to go back to sleep but his body wasn't letting him. Scared and nervous, Louis rushed down the hall to his mothers room, waking her and exclaiming he thought he was going into labor. 

He wasn't, but the doctors kept him there just in case. 

 

* * * 

Its Monday and Louis' mother had just returned from work. Louis is laying in his hospital bed on his phone when the door opens. 

"I've brought your hospital bag, hun." Jay, his mother says. 

"Oh, thank you." Louis says gratefully. "I forgot about that." 

"There's also someone here to see you," Jay carries on. "Shall I send them in?" 

"Of course," Louis frown. 

 

Louis almost shrieks from excitement when his older cousin, Lottie, opens the door followed by her daughter, and Jay. 

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaims. Lottie blushes and bends to give Louis a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"I agree, its been too long," she nods. "are you ready to have this baby?" 

"Hell yes," Jay glares at Louis. "I'm so ready for him to be out." He moans. 

His cousin pulls up a chair and sits, placing her daughter on her lap. Lottie's dyed white hair is in loose waves, her lips coated in a nude lipstick. She's wearing denim wash jeans, adidas sneakers, and a mud green blouse. On someone else, it wouldn't look right, but on Lottie. Just. She's so bloody pretty, is the thing. She and Louis have repeadetly been mistaken for brother and sister, sometimes even twins. And when you put their faces next to each other, it seems about right. 

Lottie's daughter is only a year old and she is an identical twin to her father, who is currently in Leeds. Something about business, Lottie says. 

"Alana," Lottie says when the baby struggles out of her hold and crawls to the DVD player hooked up. She sighs and let's Alana be when she sees that she's not doing any harm. 

Louis laughs. "Pain in my ass, she is." Lottie says. "Always causing a bloody nuisance, she is. But I wouldn't trade her for the world." Louis watches a fond smile grow on Lottie's lips, imagining his own life with his son. 

He honestly, really can't wait. 

* * * 

Harry 

Harry receives a text from Louis on Monday saying that he's been admitted to the hospital. His heart beats uncontrollably out of his chest for a second before he received another about feeling false contractions and everything is ace :) . 

Niall comes over to his house at noon, where they eat and watch a movie. 

Harry is squished on the couch, neck bent at an awkward angle to accommodate the head rest. His long legs are stretched out on the couch cushions, toes touching Niall's thigh. He's texting, it seems, not even glancing at the film playing. 

Harry frowns. "Who're you texting?" 

Niall looks over at him. "Louis, he says we can come to the hospital and seen him." 

"He knows I'm with you?" 

"Yes," Niall replies. "And he wants you there. You want to be there, remember?" 

"Well," Harry ponders. "Who else is there?"

Niall shifts on the couch, trying to get comfortable. "Just his mum, cousin, and her baby." 

"Okay," Harry agrees. "I'll go." 

* * * 

Louis (4:21 pm)

 

Harry arrives with Niall three hours after Lottie showed up. 

He's wearing a black scoop neck tee, black jeans, and all black vans. His hair is messy, in a loose quiff, but he still looks great. 

"Hey," Louis greets them and accepts a kiss on the cheek from Niall. "How're you?"

"Great," Niall sits on the end of the bed as Harry approaches. "How are you doing, though? Ready to pop?" 

Louis huffs a laugh, surprised by the hug Harry gives him. (He also gets a kiss on the cheek but that's besides the point.) 

The room is empty besides the three, Lottie, Alana, and Jay exclaiming they were in need of food so they left to the Hardee's next door. 

"Yes, about ready to pop." Louis agrees. "I'm excited though," he says quietly, fingers tracing patters on his stomach. "I finally get to see what he looks like." 

Harry clears his throat next to him, "Did you pick a name?" 

Shaking his head, Louis turns to face him. "No, not yet. Do you have anything in mind?" 

Louis is only slightly dissapointed by Harry's head shake. 

"Oh," its like Harry can sense his dissapointment, straighting up. "We can pick something now? If you'd like?" 

"Can we?" Louis brightens. "I mean - yeah, of course. Let's do it." He corrects. 

Harry trades places with Niall, sitting to the right of Louis, sides pressed together and heads laying on the same pillow. 

Harry pulls out his phone and opens the web. 

"Is that a six?" Louis questions. At Harry's confused glance, he elaborates. "Your phone, I mean." 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Its bloody huge." Comments Louis. 

He watches at Harry types in 'baby boys names' into the browser, holding back a scoff. 

"What?" Huffs Harry. 

"Really? 'Baby boys names'?" 

"Well what else have you got?"

"Never mind." Louis sighs. "Continue." 

Harry clicks the first link he seen, scrolling until he reaches the names. 

"Okay,".he begins. "I'll just read them off and you tell me the ones you like, Niall you write them down." Niall nods and pulls notes up on his phone. 

"Okay," Harry says again. "There's Blake," Louis scrunches his nose. "Levi, Quinton, Zane, Bruce, William, Angus, and Nash. Like any of those?" Harry turns to look at him. 

Louis shrugs. "Levi, Zane, and Angus were okay." 

Niall types those into his phone. 

Harry nods in agreement before he recites more names. "Jonah, Ellington, Max, Zeke, Lucas, Oliver, Thomas, Liam, and Jason." 

"I like Jonah, Ellington, and Lucas." 

They do that until they deem the amount of names they have perfect. Harry grabs Niall's phone to choose. 

"Okay, so there's Levi, Zane, Angus, Jonah, Ellington, Lucas, Jonas, Conrad, Ethan, and Weston." 

"Wow," says Louis. "I didn't know we had that many." 

"I know," Niall groans. "You guys have fun with that." 

"We will," Harry says before turning to Louis. "Which ones do you absolutely love?"

"Hmm," Louis thinks. "I quite love Levi, Angus, Jonas, and Weston. What about you?" 

"I don't know, really." Harry thinks. "How about we keep Angus, Levi and Jonas. But Weston goes... I don't know which to choose." 

"How about this," Niall pipes. "When he's born, just choose the one that best fits him." 

"Brilliant." Louis exclaims. "Let's do that." 

"We'll do that." Harry agrees. 

 

Louis smiles down at him, happy with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! 
> 
> This is also posted on wattpad at my user @cmonlarries
> 
> I just now read the comments abou y'all wanting the name Levi but I picked something else. Sorry!

Louis (same day) 

"Harry," Louis called from where he was sat on the hospital bed. His mother was at the foot of it, lightly rubbing his swollen ankles. She had been giving Louis looks of disdain every time Harry talked or did something with Louis. Although, she was slightly warming up to the idea already. 

"Yeah?" Harry replied from where he was talking with Lottie. 

"I have three other names I like," at Harry's nod, he continued. "Maybe, Finnic, Flynn, or Ansel?" 

Harry thought for a minute. They were really nice. "Okay, we can add those." 

"I ready like the name Ansel or Flynn, baby." Jay said. "They're quite strong names." 

"They really are," Lottie agreed. "I like Finn, though." 

"What about you, Harry?" Niall asked. 

Harry shrugged and pondered for a minute. "I like Ansel and Finnic." 

"Then it's settled," Louis mused. "Angus, Ansel, or Finnic." 

"I love them, sweetie." Jay agreed. 

And Louis could not wait until his son was here. He wanted to be sure he looked like at least one of the names before he chooses. 

* * * 

Harry (three days until birth) 

 

It had been at least two days since picking names for their unborn son. It just made the situation all more real and Harry was terrified. He was going to be a father at the age of nineteen. He was still finishing his exams and he had yet to pay off his insurance and he was to be a dad. 

He hadn't told Louis any of his thoughts. He didn't want to seem like he didn't want the child, of course he did, but just the idea of voicing it all seemed like he was backing out. Like he was spooked. 

He sat where he was next to Zayn in Louis' room, his hands clasped together loosely. Beside him, Zayn shifted. "Alright?" 

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Just nervous." 

"You should be, mate." Niall agreed. "You're going to be a Daddy." 

"Yes, Niall. I'm sure he hadn't realized that before." Sassed Zayn. 

Harry bounced his knee and let his gaze wonder to Louis' sleeping body cuddled up in his blankets. He really is something, Harry thinks. I'm hoping our baby will be too. 

* * * 

Louis (day of delivery) 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Louis pants. "I'm going to fucking die."

His right hand is gripping Harry's left with all it's might as he's laid on a table. His doctor puts a blue sheet on his chest, blocking his view of anything beyond his neck. 

"Okay," Dr. Miller begins. "Louis, can you feel this?" 

"Feel what?" Louis asks. "I can't feel anything other then my pulse in my throat." 

"Okay, then." Miller laughs. "Are you ready?" 

There's about twelve doctors in the room all together. Six for him and six for his baby, all here for their safety. He should feel safe with them and Harry gripping his hand, but he just feels downright uncomfortable. 

"I just want him out," Louis pants as another kick is landed to his stomach numbly. "Wanna hold him," he tells Harry. Harry nods and tells him me too. 

"Okay, Louis. You may feel a slight tugging sensation but I promise it will not hurt." 

Louis waits for the feeling of it. It happens a second later with a sharp tug and a bit of pressure but the sounds of screeching fill the room. He grips Harry's hand as tears spill from his eyes. 

"Can you see him?" He asks. Harry nods, peeking over the plastic deprecating Louis from his son. "I can see him." 

Louis heaves a sigh of relief and drops his head to the table. His son is here, he's a bloody mum. 

* * * 

Louis 

After their son was born, they sewed Louis up and wheeled him back into the room he was in before. He doesn't get to see his baby as he is getting cleaned up and taken to the NICU to make sure he doesn't have any health problems. Then he's told he will get to see him in a minute. 

Harry tells their families in the waiting room the news, and he's rewarded with excited grins. 

 

\- 

 

Louis is the first to hold him. A nurse walks in the room with him cradled in her arms, a small smile on her face. 

"Hi, Mummy and Daddy," she greets. "Ready to meet your son?" 

And Louis has been waiting for nine months to hold his son and when it finally happens, he cries. 

"He's so precious," Louis coos. "Aw, H, just look at his little face." Harry leans over Louis' shoulder and fights back tears at the sight of his son. 

He's really tiny. He has a lot of dark brown hair(just like Harry did when he was a baby), his eyes are closed but his eyelashes are just as long as Louis' fanned across his cheekbones. He has Harry's pouty lips, Louis' nose and Harry's eyebrows. His cheeks are rosy and he's a perfect mixture of both of them. He's just perfect in general. 

"He has your ears and nose," Harry tells him. 

Louis laughs and sniffles. "Well he's got your pouty mouth." Louis looks at him. "I hope he has your dimples." Harry's face glows with a grin. 

"I hope he has your personality," Harry tells him. 

Louis blushes and sweeps a finger across their sons cheek. "I want him to have your eyes," admits Louis. "your eyes are perfect." 

Harry can't help but plant a lingering kiss to Louis' temple. 

 

\- 

Harry hold him next with tears in his eyes. The room is crowded with Jay, Niall, and Zayn. Louis' cousin Lottie, her daughter and her sisters Felicite, Daisy, and Phoebe. Harry's mother is the only family member of his there, and Liam, a friend of Louis' is there too. 

Niall snaps a picture of Harry smiling at his son fondly. "The first Daddy and baby picture," he tells him. "I'll send it to you." 

"What are you naming him?" Daisy asks, running her fingers through her long hair. Her and Phoebe are twins, Louis says. They're both fourteen and possibly the brattiest kids ever but you can't help but be infatuated with them. And it's true. They walked in the room both wearing rompers. Daisy's red, and Phoebes grey. Felicite, who is eighteen and currently in her last year, behind them, carrying a school bag. Well I need somewhere to finish my work, she said. 

Harry looks at Louis who is gazing at him fondly. "Finnic," he decides. "That's his name." 

Harry couldn't agree more. 

 

\- 

Jay holds Finn next. Then Lottie, Alana(with her mums help), Phoebe, Daisy, then Felicite. Harry waits paitently as they each take pictures with him, posting it to every mobile network there is. He doesn't mind, though. Happy everyone else is happy to show him off. Niall is next, proudly snapping a selfie with him and posting it to Instagram with the caption Finns first selfie ! Aha ! Sick, and then Zayn, Liam then Harry's mum. Harry doesn't ask where his father is because he simply doesn't care. 

The room fills out slowly, everyone congratulating them and kissing their cheeks. Harry gets a peck from Jay, which shocks him so much that she laughs, says what? I can't kiss the father of my grandson? To which Louis groans and shoos her out, laughing. 

Harry joins Louis on the bed. "What about middle names?" Asks Louis. 

"I think I may have one?" Harry trails off. "We don't have to use them if you don't-" 

"Harry," Louis cuts in. "What are they?" 

"Erm.. I was thinking Finnic William Edward? You know, your middle name and mine. It was just a suggestion, if you don't-" 

"Harry!" Louis exclaims, laughing. "I love it." 

"So then it's settled," he agrees. "Finnic William Edward Styles," Louis looks down at Finn sleeping in his arms. "Fits him." 

 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please.

Louis 

 

The next day, they take Finn home. Since Louis' still lives with his mother and that's where the nursery is, Harry goes with him. 

He's currently sat by himself on the sofa in the living room while Harry takes a nap upstairs. His mother left three hours ago for work and Finn is cuddled into his neck, sleeping. 

Lottie texted him about an hour ago, pheebs and I will he there after we finish lunch. can't wait to see you and finny! xx 

To which Louis replied with, good. h is asleep and so is finn. I have no one to entertain me :( x 

She hadn't texted him back but it was delivered so she must've got it. Finn starts to stir on his chest, Louis tensing and hoping for him to go back to sleep. 

Last night was brutal at the hospital. At around eight, Harry laid him in his bassinet, asleep. Not even an hour later, he was awake and needed a diaper change and a feed. Then, Louis put him back to sleep while Harry slept. He was waking up on and off up until three am, and Louis was dead tired. He wasn't a quiet baby like Louis, no. He was a loud and fussy baby like Harry was, unfortunately. And it wasn't fair that Harry got to laze around upstairs sleeping while Louis was the one that was really sleep deprived. He deserved some sleep. 

Finn smacks his lips and snuffles, rubbing his nose in Louis neck. Louis' neck turns sticky from the air he heaves out in a sigh. He smiles, his baby is just too cute. 

Lottie pokes her head through the front door and grins. Louis jumps a little. "I didn't hear you knock, sorry." 

"Oh," Lottie says, stepping through the door with Phoebe hot on her heals. "I didn't." 

Louis laughs a little, careful his chest doesn't jostle Finn too much. 

"Come sit." He pats the cushion next to him. 

Lottie sits on the couch next to him while Phoebe unties her white vans. "How are you?" 

"Tired," Louis groans. 

"Where's Harry?" Asks Phoebe, sitting on Louis' other side and tucking her denim shorts clad legs beneath her. 

"Sleeping." Louis replies. 

"That's not fair," Lottie frowns. "If anyone's asleep, it should be you." 

"True." Louis agrees. 

\- 

Finn wakes up ten minutes later and Louis let's Phoebe feed him. He makes the bottle, tests it on his wrist and hands it to her. 

Usually Louis would breast feed, but his nipples are extremely tender and he doesn't want to whip one out with company around. Finnic immidently starts suckling on the nipple, little hands coming up to grip ahold of Phoebes pointer finger. 

"Cute baby, Lou." She compliments. Louis laughs. 

He tears his eyes away from the two as Lottie starts to speak. 

"So, what exactly are you and Harry?" 

"Erm," Louis thinks. "Nothing really. I mean, he's the father of our baby and we get on better than we used to but that's really it." 

"Hmm," Lottie hums. "Hopefully you won't marry out of wedlock." 

"Hell no," Louis agrees. 

"Well," Lottie continues. "What are your guys' plans? As you'll be nineteen soon and I know Jay won't want you living here for the rest of your life." 

Louis hates it when people who are older than him make him feel like shit. It's really not anyone's business, honestly. Louis voices his thoughts. 

"I'm only asking, Lou. I know how you get when you feel like you're mooching off people." 

"I'm not mooching off anyone." Louis defends. "I haven't thought about anything yet, I've still got time." 

"Louis-" Lottie begins but Phoebe cuts her off. 

"Cut him suck slack, Charlotte. He's just given birth and doesn't need your ass on him just like everyone else." 

"Don't talk like that," Lottie grounds. She turns to Louis. "She's right, Louis. Sorry for being an insensitive twat." 

"No worries." Louis smiles, glad she's off his back. 

 

\- 

Felicite joins the party after Harry's woken up and had a shower, now lounging on the couch with Finn awake on his chest. She brings another one of Louis' cousins from his dad's side, Ernest. He's a twin as well as Phoebe and Daisy but she's currently staying with a friend. 

"How old are you again?" Louis asks when he sees him step through the front door. 

"Twelve," he smiles. He's a stunner, is what he is. And he looks a lot like Louis did when he was younger. 

"He has a girlfriend," Felicite blurts out. Ernest flushes and shakes his head. 

"Oh, yeah?" Louis chuckles. "What's her name?" 

"Bailey." 

"Bailey, huh? How'd you meet?" Ernest then goes into a deep monoluge about how they were partnered up in social studies and she admitted she had a crush on him, then they held hands on the playground and he got to kiss her cheek. 

Harry laughs loudly at that, startling Finn and causing him to look at Harry with a weird look. 

That causes everyone to burst into hysterics. 

After they've all calmed down, Lottie gets up from the couch to go to the kitchen. "I'll make some chicken tenders. Felicite can you go pick Daisy up, please?" 

"Where is Daisy?" Questions Louis. 

"Cheer," Phoebe says. "Oh." Shrugs Louis. 

Felicite pulls up her jeans as she stands and starts to pull her shoes on. "Ernest? Coming with?" 

"Sure," he hops off the couch and follows her out the front door. 

Louis scoots closer to Harry and runs his fingers over Finns head lightly. 

"Everyone on Instagram thinks Finn is going to be the next Prince George," Phoebe exclaims. "my friends can't get enough of him." 

She then click the home screen, swipes the screen a few times, and hold the phone up, camera facing them. 

"Smile!" The camera shutter click before Louis can even look up from Finns hair. 

"Oh, I wasn't looking." Louis frowns. 

"That's alright," she says. "Neither was Harry. But that's what makes the picture cuter. You don't mind if I post it to Instagram and tag you guys, do you?" At Harry and Louis' head shake, she continues to tap away at her screen, explaining she has to add a filter to 'match her theme'. "Don't worry, I'll send the original to both of you." 

Louis' phone bleeps from his lap and he opens the Instagram app, going to his notification. Phoebes posted the picture and it's honestly the cutest thing ever. 

The caption reads, First family photo! H and L love being Mummy and Daddies so far :) xx 

She added a heart eye emoji at the end to finish off. It already has two hundred likes. 

"Why is there so many likes already?" Harry voices Louis' thoughts. 

"I just know a lot of people," she shrugs. "and you lot are popular on the Tomlinsons' instagrams as of yesterday." 

Louis smiles down at Finn who is looking at him, his green eyes shining. 

* * * 

Felicite, Daisy, and Ernest arrive fifteen minutes later. Daisy, who is wearing gym clothes and sneakers, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, hightailes it towards Harry and expectantly holds her hands out. 

"My turn, please." She pleads. Harry carefully hands Finn, who is chewing his hand, over to her. 

Daisy sits on the couch and coos at him. 

"Foods done. Ernest come help me father plates." Lottie sticks her head around the kitchen archway, raising an expectant eyebrow. 

He nods and stands to help her. They come back carrying handfuls of plaits and Louis stands to help. "Sit," Lottie shoos, handing him a dish. 

Daisy stands and lays Finn in his bouncer that is placed at Louis' feet. "Thank you." He says around a mouth full of chicken. 

"No problamo." 

\- 

Everyone leaves at six on the dot. Lottie has to pick Alana up from her mums, Daisy and Phoebe have homework, Ernest has to pack for a trip to his divorced fathers house, and Felicite has to study for her exams. 

Finn gets kisses on the face from everyone. He seems a little overwhelmed by all the attention, but thankfully he doesn't burst into hysterics like Louis thought he would. 

His mother gets off work at eight, walking through the front door while Louis is breast feeding Finn. Harry at the end of the couch rubbing Louis' feet. 

"Well, isn't this domestic." She coos. "Let me kiss my grandson before I head off to bed." 

Louis frowns as she bends and kisses everywhere she can reach on Finns little face. "What about dinner?" 

"Oh, I ate at the office." She stands straight, kissing Louis' forehead and patting Harry's knee. "Goodnight, my loves." 

Louis listens as the click of her bedroom door echoes the hallway. 

"What's your last exam?" Louis asks Harry. He looks away from the tv. 

"Tomorrow." 

"Oh," Louis replies, "what is it?" 

Harry groans and throw his head back. "Sociology." 

Louis winces for him. "Ew, that sucks." 

"I know." Harry pushes Louis' feet aside and wedges himself between the back of the couch and Louis' right side, head placed on his shoulder. 

"I don't want to leave you guys," he admits. 

Louis' heart stutters. "It's only for an hour or so. When you come back you get to cuddle Finn all you want." 

Harry nods his head and watches Finn as he gives a paticulary hard suckle to Louis' sensitive nipple. "Does it hurt?" asks Harry as Louis winces. 

"Only whenever he worries it between his gums." 

They watch quietly as their son suckles and sighs every now and again. 

"He's a lot like you." Louis says suddenly. Harry looks up at him. "How so?" 

"Like his little facial expressions he does in his sleep. And when he sighs contently. You do that a lot." 

"Well, he does that little nose wrinkle thing you do when you're either disgusted or annoyed." Harry traces the bridge of Louis' nose until he does it, making him laugh. 

"He's the perfect mixture of both of us." Louis reaches out to traces one of Harry's dimples. "Your eyes, my nose, your hair, my skin tone. He's absolutely perfect." 

"Don't forget your eyelashes. Nobody can resist those." 

"Not even you?" Louis asks. 

"Not even me." Harry confirms. 

 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please.

Harry

 

"H?" Louis calls. Harry looks up from the bottles he was washing. "Yeah?" 

"Can you watch Finn while I use the computer and run some errands real quick please?" 

"Sure," Harry calls back. He finishes drying the last bottle, places it in the cabinet, and dryes his hands on a towel. He makes his way into the living room where Louis is signing into his laptop, Finn sat on his lap sucking a pacifier. Harry wrinkles his nose. 

"Why does he have a pacifier?" He questions, taking Finn from Louis once he passes him over. When Harry was a baby, his mother was very adamant about pacifiers. She hated them, saying it was just an excuse to shut a baby up without any real work. She never gave any to Harry and she made sure he knew how she felt. Harry had started to feel the same way when he had reluctantly babysat his neighbors daughter. He remembers her crying once, as he was chatting on the phone, so he popped a pacifier in her mouth. He then cringed and took it out, giving her a bottle as he felt he was just shutting her up. 

"It makes him content." Louis sighs. 

"You know how I feel about them. He's also content when he's sat in your lap, too." Harry takes the blue pacifier out of Finns mouth with a pop. 

"H," sighs Louis. "He likes them and he doesn't cry. I don't see any harm." 

"Yeah, well. He's not going to use it when I'm around so you better wean him off of it now." With that, Harry carried his son down the hall with him to the nursery. 

He lays Finn down on the changing table. "You don't need those pacifiers, do you baby?" Harry coos. "No, no you don't." 

He changes his nappy quickly, snapping the buttons of Finns sleeper closed when he's finished. Picking Finn up, Harry starts to rock him, patting his bum softly. It's noon, Harry's watch reads. He should be getting settled for his nap soon, anyway. 

Harry hears Louis shuffling about in the livingroom, then he call out, "I'm leaving, Haz. I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

The sound of the door clicking ends his sentence. 

\- 

Niall and Barbara come over to visit later. 

They're all sat on the couch, Harry to the right, Niall in the middle a cushion down, and Barbara to his left, cuddled under his chin. 

They're watching the movie Tangled, one of Louis' favorites, and its on the part where Flynn is in the forest running from the bad guys, when Finn starts to hysterically cry. 

It startles Harry so bad he jumps. He's never heard Finn cry like this. He jumps up quickly and rushes down the hallway, into the nursery. 

Finn is laid on his back, his little face scrunched up a beat red, and his little arms and legs are flailing about. Harry picks him up quickly, cradles him to his chest, and bounces him. "Shh," he soothes. "Daddy's here." 

It's a cry he and Louis have never heard before, a high pitched, panicked cry. It's a sound you never want your child to make. 

Niall and Barbara are at the doorway with worried looks while Harry continues to hastily shush and bounce Finn. 

"What wrong?" A voice calls from the hallway. "Why is he crying like that?" Louis. It's Louis. 

Harry is literally on the verge of tears as Louis manouvers himself around the doorway, rushing over to Harry and Finn. 

"Harry," he rushes. "Give him to me." Harry does just that, and then collapses in the rocker and bursts into tears. 

Louis is very, very confused. He bounces Finn as he continues to wail, sending confused looks to Niall as Barbara. They shrug. "He just started crying," Niall explains. "It scared the living daylights out of us." 

Finally, Finn starts to calm. Louis cuddles him closer to his chest, rubs his bum, and rocks back and forth. Niall and Barbara quietly step away when Louis asks them to fetch Finns blanket from the living room. Louis adjusts the baby on his chest and pulls his shirt up, offering his son a nipple. Finn immidently latches on, suckling hard. 

Harry is still sat in the rocking chair, head placed in his hands which are propped on his knees. He makes room for Louis as he situated himself on his lap. "I don't know what happened," he says. "I just rushed in here and he was screaming his head off. Louis, I didn't do anything, I promise-" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Louis silences him. "Who said you did anything? H, he probably had a bad dream." 

Harry sniffles, wrapping an arm around Louis' bare waist. "Sorry, I just felt it was all my fault. I panicked." 

Louis nods gratefully to Niall who hands him Finns blanket. He turns, leaving to give them privacy. 

"H," Louis smiles. "He's a baby, he's going to cry and we're going to freak out and explode in panick. It's okay." He places a kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry smiles, cuddling himself in Louis' neck as he situated Finn in his blanket. 

\- 

Louis (Finn is a three weeks old) 

"When are you guys moving again?" Lottie questions, cuddling her daughter close as he smacks her lips in her sleep. 

Louis and Harry had decided when Finn was five days old they'd get their own place. After Louis had looked and looked, he finally found the perfect place. He, Harry, and Finn had gone three days ago to look at the small house. They were in love, really. It was perfect. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a cozy living room, two bathrooms, wooden floors(besides the nursery and living room, which was carpet), and it was very bright, as every room had windows. 

The backyard was small but perfect and Louis couldn't wait until Finn was old enough to crawl so he could explore the backyard. Harry had also started to recently work at his fathers firm. He hated it, but it paid the bills and made good money. He went to work at nine, came home at noon for lunch, and got off at four. He was exhausted everyday he came home. He usually took a nap for about an hour, which was fine with Louis, and then he watched Finn and helped make dinner. 

Currently it is three thirty and Harry is at work. Finn is laid in his bouncer on the floor, sucking at a bottle propped up on a blanket. His nipples have been extra sore lately and he's been giving Finn bottles instead so he could pump and relieve pressure on his chest. 

"We've already got everything packed but the family and H's friends are coming over tomorrow." 

"Oh, yeah." Lottie remembers. "I totally forgot about that." She laughs and kisses Alana on the cheeks as she wakes up. 

Alana is only a year and a week. She's very small for her age and very independent on her Mummy. She can crawl and hold herself up on furniture, and she still uses a bottle. She constantly babbles 'mum, mum, mum' twenty-four-seven, which is very entertaining, and she seems to be very infatuated with Finn. 

Lottie places her on the floor. "Are you excited?" She turns back to Louis. 

Louis tears his eyes from where Alana is playing with Finns toys and nods. "Very, I hate being in me mums hair. She doesn't seem to mind, though, for some reason." 

Lottie giggles. "Yeah, Finn is very fun to be around." 

"He really is." 

The room is quiet for a bit, just the sound of Finns gurgles, the clinking of toys, and Alana's squeals and babbles. 

Louis hears the lock in the door and turns to see Harry stepping inside. 

Alana squeals from in front of the fireplace, dropping her toys and crawling to Harry. For some reason, she had grown extremely fond of Harry and sometimes preferred Harry's cuddles over her mums(who didn't mind, as she's around the baby constantly and she's fine to have someone else keep an eye on her for once). She usually slaps at Harry's ankles until he shows her some attention, or until he picks her up. It's really, very cute. 

Harry grabs her under the arms and kisses her chubby cheeks. "Hey, chubs." He was prone to calling her that over her actual name, and she answers to the nickname. 

He balances her on his hip and kicks his shoes off, plopping onto the couch beside Louis. "Hey," he says, pecking Louis' lips. 

"Why hello to you, too." Lottie rolls her eyes, bending to unbuckle Finn from his bouncer. "Sorry," Harry smiles. "Hey." 

Lottie just shakes her head and hands Harry his son. He tries to make room for both Alana and Finn but Alana screeches, slapping Harry's thigh. 

"Alana," Lottie warns. 

Eventually, he does fit them both on his lap. Finn smiles, his dimples full force. Just yesterday, Harry had gotten him to smile for the very first time and Louis was estatic to see dimples pop into his cheeks. Luckily, he had gotten a picture just in time to set as his lock screen. 

Louis grins fondly at the three. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know where this story is going so y'all will have to help me out. ;) 
> 
> And also, this Louis bullshit is pissing me off. People are making him look BAD. just fucking stop. 
> 
> ps: sorry for the short/shitty chapter! 
> 
> And! I'm going to be a new student soon and I'm a sophomore, I'm really scared of what people will think of me and I'm scared I'll be friendless. Any advice??

The next day, Harry takes Louis and Finn out as a family. 

He finds a small restaurant in the middle of town and it's perfect. 

Louis sits across from Harry, adjusting Finn in his lap while the waitress places their menus before them. Harry picks his up and starts at the drinks. 

“I'll have a Coke, please.” He smiles, glancing at the waitress before his eyes find Louis’ again. Louis looks up, “Just a water, thanks.” 

The girl nods, writing both orders down before quickly walking away. 

“What shall we do after this, huh?” Louis coos to Finn who is looking around in wonder, suckling his pacifier. 

“I was thinking we could have a movie marathon when we get home? Maybe, if you'd like,” Harry trails off, causing Louis to grin. “H, I want to.” 

“Okay,” Harry breathes a sigh of relief. “Good.” 

• • • 

Their meals are wonderful and Louis is exceptionally grateful Finn decided to be good and just look around instead of screaming his head off and embarrassing both parents. 

When they get home, Louis puts Finn in his bouncer while Harry starts the movie. 

But there's a knock at the door. Louis looks at Harry, confused. “Are you expecting anyone?” 

Harry shakes his head. “No.” 

“I'll get it, you go make popcorn.” Instructs Louis, shooing him off. Harry nods and does as told. 

When Louis opens the door, he's more than surprise to see Daisy standing there with her hands shoved in her pockets. “Daisy? What're you doing here?” 

She shrugs with a sad look on her face. “Can I come in?” 

Backing away, Louis nods quickly. “Of course, have a seat on the couch.” 

She does, plopping down on the cushion, careful of a sleeping Finn at her feet. Louis sits beside her. “What's up?” 

Daisy shrugs, chewing on her thumbnail. “Some girl at school was just really rude to me today.” 

Louis frowns. “Oh? And what'd she say?” 

Daisy shrugs, again, before answering. “She said I was ugly and a heartless bitc-“ 

“Okay,” Louis cuts her off. “Now, why’d they say that?” 

“Because,” Daisy sighs. “I'm just apparently really rude to people but that's just how I am and I don't know how to not be so… Rude.” 

“Ah,” Louis nods. “What's this girls name?” 

“Eleanor.” 

“Well,” begins Louis. “She sounds like the bitch. I'd say to just ignore her, really. Act like it doesn't bother you.” 

“Yeah,” Daisy giggles. “Okay. Sorry for barging in and ruining you and Harry's night.” 

“You didn't,” Louis confirms. “Thanks for coming to me for help.” 

“Yeah, thanks for listening.” 

“No worries, love.” Louis gets up as Daisy does, seeing her to the door. There's a car in the driveway, obviously Daisy's ride. 

“See you around, Lou.” Louis waves once with a smile before closing the door. 

“All sorted?” Harry appears holding a bowl of popcorn with a smile. “Yep.” Louis nods. “All sorted.” 

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you ppl to comment for the next chapter. 
> 
> My personal Instagram is @aves.butler in case you all want to see what I look like! 
> 
> My other is @cmonlarry 
> 
> Honest, really comment or I won't post next chapter. You all are so quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like none of the tags are included in the story, so I incorporated some in this chapter! The story will soon be doing a complete 180, so get ready for that!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My sister has her baby shower today(it's currently 3:45 a.m) and I have to be up soon! Happy Days! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also!!!!! Should I add Lou Teasdale? I feel like I should. And If I do, what should she be in this story? Any ideas?

Harry's graduation was the next day. It started at three so Louis got himself and Finn ready around 2:15, where he dressed Finn in something loose since they'd be sitting outside in ninety degree weather, surrounded by sweaty people. 

Harry's mother was coming, as was Gemma, a very close cousin of his. His father wasn't coming because he simply didn't care. (Louis had rolled his eyes at that and muttered ‘prick’ underneath his breath.)

Harry left at noon for preparation. Louis had wished him good luck with a peck on the lips. 

_ _ _ 

“Alright, my baby. Are you ready?” Louis asked. Finn was, as always, sound asleep in louis’ arms. Next to him, Anne laughed. 

“He's so precious.” She complimented. Louis agreed, squinting softly from the son. His skin was starting to become sticky from the humidity so his arms were sticking to Finn, who's dead weight made Louis’ arms shake. 

“I'll take him,” a voice said. Louis looked up to see a hesitant Gemma, wearing a short-sleeved grey top, and jean shorts. “Or not, it doesn't ma-“ 

“Oh, no. Please do.” He extended the sleeping baby to a now very happy Gemma. 

_ _ _ 

An hour later, the ceremony had begun. Harry was sat in the fourth row so it had taken a while for his name to be called. In that time, Finn had started to become a very fussy baby. He was hungry and Louis couldn't just whip his nipple out in public, so he settled for the formula in Finns diaper bag. It looked gross, sitting in the diaper bag all day. Louis sighed and just popped Finns pacifier in. 

That only worked for do long. 

Harry was called up to the stage to get his diploma right as Finn started to really cry. The jostling of Louis’ arms as he clapped was very unsettling to him. 

People near them begin to turn, giving him nasty looks. Louis even saw a student in the back row turn his head at Louis’ sons cries. 

Embarrassed, and slightly agitated, Louis rose. He weaves through people and down the bleachers, not even bothering to say excuse me. 

The bathroom was air-conditioned, which caused Louis to sigh in relief. He walked to a stall, sat on the toilet lid, and pushed his shirt up. Finn latched on quickly, sucking like his life depended on it. 

“Christ.” He said, wincing. Finn had recently started to chew on Louis’ nipple with his gums and it hurt, badly. 

While Finn ate, Louis pulled his phone out and read his text messages. 

 

(Anne) the ceremony just ended, we are waiting by the bleachers. X 

Louis typed back a quick ‘okay’, then he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Finn was asleep, so Louis pulled his shirt down, stood, and exited the bathroom. 

Anne, Gemma, and Harry were stood where they said they'd be. Anne had her purse and Finns bag at her feet, and she was snapping pictures of Harry and Gemma on Gemma’s phone. 

“Okay,” Anna exclaimed, spotting him. “Harry, you and Finn now. Then a family picture.” 

Harry, who was sweating in his robe, took a sleeping Finn from him and smiled for the camera. 

Louis, as instructed, stood next to Harry, placing a hand on his arm. He smiled as Anne snapped the picture. “Thank you, loves.” 

_ _ _ 

 

When they arrived home after going out for a late lunch, Harry walked in the den where Louis was changing Finns diaper on the couch. 

“Louis, I'm going out with a couple mates tonight, that okay?” Louis nodded, slightly upset he couldn't go out with his mates. “Okay.” Harry grinned. 

“When will you be back?” Louis asked, snapping Finns onesie together. 

“I don't know,” Harry started towards the door. “I'll text you when I'm on my way home.” 

“Don't be out too long please,” Louis pleaded, adjusting Finn on his chest. “I need help with the baby.” 

“Of course.” Harry closed the door behind him. Louis tried not to be hurt. Harry barely glanced at him. 

 

_ _ _ 

Six hours later, Louis decided Harry was not coming home. It was now nearing ten thirty and said boy hadn't even called, let alone a text to assure Louis he'd be back soon. 

So, Louis gave his one month old son a bath, changed him, and put him to bed without Harry's help, as they did this as a family. 

He lay in bed that night hoping Harry was alright. 

 

_ _ _

It three a.m when Louis is awoken by the bed dipping. He momentarily panics for a second before rolling over and realizing its just Harry. A very, very intoxicated Harry. 

“H,” Louis grunts, removing the arm Harry wrapped around his waist. “Why didn't you text me?” 

“Shhh,” Harry shushed. “I have a migraine.” 

“We'll that's your problem.” Louis snapped. Harry pulled away, glaring at him. 

“What's up your ass?” 

“My ass?” Louis snapped. “The fact that you can go out and get hammered and not even send me a call or text, while I'm at home taking care of our newborn son.” 

“Oh, whatever.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I needed a break.” 

“You needed a break? I'm the mother! I take care of him twenty-four-seven, and you need a break?!” 

“I don't know why you're so pissed.” 

That was it. Louis stood, dragging the comforter and his pillow with him down the hallway and to the nursery, ignoring Harry's displeased calls. 

He found a mattress in the storage room, and threw it on the floor in the nursery. 

Louis plopped down on it, adjusting his blankets.

 

He watched Finn sleep before he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED 
> 
> this is also on wattpad at my user @cmonlarries


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive. 
> 
> I'm going to see the boys august 23 and I am just so happy about it and my birthday is august 18th so yeah. 
> 
> This chapter is basically a whole 180, like I said so be ready. ;)

The next morning Louis wakes up by Finns wimpers. Well, not really morning, more like five thirty. The sun hasn't risen yet when Louis stands to grab Finn before he really starts to cry, shushing and bouncing him. 

“Shh,” he coos. “Mummy's here baby, please don't cry. You'll wake Daddy.” 

“’M already awake,” a voice over his shoulder says. Harry's stood there in a white shirt and grey sweats. He's rubbing his right eye with his fingers while he yawns into the other hand. He moves to take Finn from Louis, but Louis moves. “You're still drunk.” 

“No, I'm not?” Harry frowns. “Hungover, yeah. I can still hold my kid, Louis.” 

“Whatever,” he sighs, passing him over. “I'm going to bed, then.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

 

• • • 

When Louis officially wakes up, Finn is laying on the mattress beside him, sound asleep. 

What the hell? 

Louis frowns, quickly grabbing the baby and standing up before Finn can roll over and fall off the mattress, although it's only about five three inches from the floor. 

His bedroom is empty, as is the kitchen, living room, bathrooms and dining room. Where the hell is Harry? 

But he doesn't ponder long because there's a purple sticky note stuck to Louis Mac lid. 

Going out for a bit 

H 

 

Going out where? Louis scoffs, crumbling up the note and throwing it in the bin. Fucking prick. 

 

• • • 

Harry doesn't come home an hour later like Louis expected. He spends all day nursing, changing, and playing with Finn while his father is out doing god knows what, which pisses Louis off to no end. If Louis has to take care of him, then so does he. 

It's nearing three o’clock when the front door opens. It happens to be Lottie, which also delights and angers him. 

“Well, don’t you look happy to see me.” She remarks. Louis sighs, situating his one month old son in his arms. 

“Harry was suppose to be back by now. Sorry, I am happy to see you. Just stressed, is all.” 

“Oh, darling. I understand.” She takes Finn from Louis as he worriedly looks out the window. “It's stressful being a new mummy.” 

“Yeah,” says Louis quietly. “very stressful.” 

• • • 

“Louis, I have some news.” Lottie announces while scrolling through her phone. He looks up from breast feeding Finn, expectant. She locks it, setting it on her lap. 

“I'm pregnant, again.” 

Louis beams, ecstatic. “Lottie! That's great! How far are you?” He leans over, careful of his son, wrapping her in his arms for a hug. 

“Three weeks,” she declares, a slight blush to her cheeks. “which is really odd, as I didn't see any symptoms with Alana until twelve.” 

“Congrats, I'm happy.” Louis admits. “At least you have something going for you.” 

Lottie just smiles at him sadly. She doesn't try to deny it. 

• • • 

It's eight thirty and Louis is putting Finn to bed for the night, when the front door opens and closes. Footsteps sound on ghetto stairs, walking past the nursery and into the bedroom. 

No ‘hello’? 

Rude. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Louis says, kissing Finn and leaving the door ajar behind him. 

Harry is undressing when Louis walks in the room. “Where've you been?” 

“Out.” Harry replies, monotone, pulling off his socks. 

“Obviously.” Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes. “You said you'd be home in a bit. Maybe an hour or so, not eleven.” 

“La-di-da, Louis. I've been out, what's the big deal?” Harry snaps. 

“The big deal?” Exclaims Louis. “The big deal, Harry, is that you left me to take care of out son all day while you were out go knows where!” 

“It's not like you can't take care of him on your own, Louis!” Harry yells. “It WASN a whole day, he's still alive isn't he?” 

“Of course he's alive, Harry! I know how to take care of my own fucking son!” 

“Good,” Harry says, moving over to the closet. “Because I'm done.” 

Louis’ heart sinks. What? 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” replies Harry, pulling out suitcases and shoving clothes inside. Louis doesn't know why this hurts so much. “I can't do this anymore-“ 

“Oh! You can't do this? I'm the mum, I should be getting a break, not you-!” 

“I'm bloody fucking nineteen! I can't take care of a fucking kid!” 

“I'm eighteen, Harry! What makes you so special?” Louis’ eyes blaze with unshed tears and anger. Harry sighs, turning to face him, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

His voice is considerably calmer when he speaks. “I just can't do it Louis, okay?” 

“You're being selfish.” Louis says, lowering his tone, but not taking any coldness away. 

Harry doesn't answer, jus continues to pack. “What if he asks about his father, Harry, hm? What do I do then? Lie? Tell him his dad didn't want to be a dad? That he was nineteen? Hm, Harry? Tell him-“ 

“God!” Harry yells, startling Louis by throwing a picture frame at the wall. Louis covers his mouth in horror, only then hearing Finns distressed and terrified cries. “I don't fucking know!” 

Louis doesn't stay to watch him go, leaving the room to settle Finn. He does however, hear the front door slam shut and a car revving out of the driveway and speeding down the street. 

Only then does he quietly let his tears out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will clear up. :)

Harry 

 

God, he was so confused. One moment, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis and Finn, but the next, he wanted to be a normal teenager, party, and drink. Fuck whoever he wanted to without having to worry about coming home to Louis and Finn, smelling like someone else. 

He loved Finn with all his heart, already missing him the past two days. He had to fight not to say goodbye, or snatch him up and leave, but he couldn't stay. He doesn't know why but something just felt off. 

Maybe he needed time. 

• • • 

“Harry's a prick anyway,” Lottie says. “I mean, I think I saw this coming? Not like he told me, but I just saw it.” 

Louis glances at her from the floor where he's cleaning up Finns toys. “Lottie, it doesn't matter anymore. If he wanted to be in our – Finns – life, he would've called or showed up to talk. He hasn't, it's been a week, and I'm over it.” Louis tried to convince himself. Some part of him was, he really was, but another part loved Harry, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. He's been over the situation of Finn growing up with just his mummy, and he's tried to do it all by himself in the house, as paying the bills and buying groceries, but it's terribly hard. Hence moving into his mothers house for awhile. She wasn't happy about it, as she knew she was right about Harry, but she quickly got over it when Louis have her the baby. 

So he's eighteen, homeless, and a single mum. Lovely. 

• • • 

“Louis, dinners done.” Jay says, peeking her head around the doorframe. “Finns still napping, is he?” 

“Yep,” Louis answers, closing his book. He removes his covers and follows his mother down the hallway after checking on Finn in his bassinet. 

“Has Harry called?” His mother asks after he's filled his plate and say at the dining table. 

“No,” he answers, tearing up his bread. “I wouldn't forgive him that easily, just so you know.” 

“Oh, dear. Of course, I know. I wouldn't expect you to.” 

“Yeah, I'm still really angry at him. It's been two weeks and Finns gotten bigger. Don't you think he'd be at least a little curious to see him?” 

“I don't know, darling.” Jay sighs, nightingale into her salad. “I just don't know what goes on in that boys head.” 

• • • 

Louis hears from Niall that Harry's started working again and he's moved in with Zayn for now. 

He's not glad to hear he spends most of his weekends partying. 

• • • 

“Please,” Louis pleads, “just please eat and go to sleep, mummy needs some rest.” 

Louis hasn't got any sleep in the last twenty-four hours. Finn has come down with some sort of bug, effecting him big time. All he does is cry his little heart out and he can't breath through his nose, so it's hard for him to eat. Currently, they're stood in the men's restroom in the mall, as his mother wanted to spend the whole day in baby Gap for some odd reason. He's bouncing him now, trying to get him to calm at least a little. But to no avail, does it work. 

“Let me try,” a voice says. Imminently, Louis is relieved and pissed. It's Harry, stood behind him in jeans, blue plaid, a white tee underneath, and his worn out black vans. Louis wordlessly hands him over, glaring at him. 

“Shh,” Harry coos, bouncing him and giving him a finger to suck on. “Daddy's here, baby.” 

Louis snorts. Harry doesn't look up when he says, “You can stop glaring at me, I don't bite.” 

Finally, Finn has stopped crying. Harry smiles. “Just missed me is all, right?” Which earns him a sleepy grin. 

“This cocky attitude will not get you anywhere, Harold.” He says, using only the nickname when he's pissed, or trying to be stern. 

“’M not cocky. Missed my baby.” He looks at Louis, bringing Finn up to rest on his shoulder in a cuddle. “Look-“ 

“No,” Louis cute him off, taking Finn from a now very upset Harry. “The only way I can forgive you is if you earn it. Until then, you can't see Finn. That's final and I'm being serious. Call me when you've grown up.” And with that, Louis turns and leaves. 

He ignore both the tears in Finns as Harry's eyes. 

• • • 

Later, when he's finally home and Finn is asleep, he lays in bed and reads for an hour. 

When he exited the bathroom, his mother had given him a curious look, but Louis have her one that meant ‘not now’ and she nodded. 

His phone chimes from beside him on the bed. 

He's surprised to see a text from Niall. 

What'd you do to h? he's currently loved in his room sobbing. He won't let anyone In. 

 

Louis ignores his heart and goes to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for the wait. I know I said id be back soon but we still don't have wifi and I've had to been using my moms very, very slow wifi and I'm 100% sure I've got poison ivy so I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, my concert was august 23 in Chicago, and it was fucking awesome. My birthday was the 18th and my niece was born the 13th. :) 
> 
> Her name is Kinsley and she's so tiny and precious. 
> 
> But anyway, I'm pretty sure I started this story when my sister was seven(?) months pregnant. But yeah she's gorgeous. 
> 
> Please comment, you all know I love those. 
> 
> And ty for the one bday wish I got!!

Harry calls a day after Finn hits two months. 

 

He's crying softly five minutes in, which has Louis snuffling into his palm quietly as to not wake Finn. 

“I'm trying, Louis. I promise I am.” Harry chokes. 

“I know you are,” Louis sniffles, absentmindedly picking at a loose string on Finns swaddle. 

“Please, Louis. I’ve already stopped drinking and going out every weekend, as for the drugs-“ 

“That's exactly it,” Louis interrupts. “you can't stop. You won't stop either, if it wasn't for Finn-“ 

“No Louis, that's not it. You know I'm trying, for goodness sake. I love my baby. I deserve a second chance, I love him Louis, I swear I do, and I'm bloody trying-“ 

“H,” Louis coughs. “I know, I know you are. You just need some time to get yourself together, it's not good for you to see him right now-“ 

“No, Lou-“ 

“I'm sorry. H, call when you've officially given up drugs.” 

An with that, he quietly hangs up his phone. His mother is standing in the doorway with a sad smile on her face, arms wide open. Louis doesn't hesitate to jump into them and have a good cry. 

 

• • • 

Harry calls three more time and they argue each call. It ends in Louis crying and Harry begging so it's not really helping them at all. He is trying, though, that's for sure. He visits Finn after work twice a week, and he only ever smelled different once. 

Louis had become pissed, grabbing Finn quickly and ordering Harry to undress and take a shower. So, Harry held him half naked, sitting on the couch with only his pants on. 

Harry swaddled and kissed him, cuddling him close to his chest. He fed him his bottle, burped him an changed his stinky diaper. When he was done, and Finn was growing sleepy, he laid him in his crib, grabbed his clothes, kissed Louis’ forehead, and left. 

 

It becomes a routine for them, slightly. 

It only happens three more times before Harry completely stops doing drugs. 

• • • 

They're trying to be back to normal, to before. Harry works for eight hours and Louis watches Finn, cooks and cleans. Harry greets him an Finn in the kitchen everyday at five and kisses them both. They're getting there. 

 

_ 

Harry is feeding Finn, bouncing him on his lap. He's just In his boxers, just woken up from a good nights sleep. He leaves in an hour for work, so Louis heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. He decides on French toast. 

 

They eat quietly with Finn squealing quietly in his bouncer. When they're both done, Harry stands and puts both his an Louis’ plates in the sink. 

“Guess I better get going.” Says Harry, putting his shoes on while Louis grabs Finn. 

“Have a good day,” Louis says as Harry bends to peck him on the lips. “Do you need a lunch?” 

“No,” Harry smiles, kissing Finn and putting his arms into his blazer. “I'll just buy something.” 

“Oh,” frowns Louis. “well, tell me when you get to work.” 

“Always.” Harry agrees, opening the front door and pecking Louis’ lips again. “Bye.” 

“Bye!” Louis calls, watching him walk down the driveway to his car. 

Harry waves one last time before getting into the car and driving down the street. 

 

Louis watches his car disappear with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please comment. This is on my wattpad btw, @cmonlarries. 
> 
> I need ideas, as if I don't have any, I can't write bc writers block sucks. 
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes, I don't beta that much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for leaving this on a three(?) month break. I did not plan that, I promise. My life has been hectic since august and the only free time I have is on the weekends. Happy November 1st! 8 weeks until Christmas! 
> 
> Anyway, I miss my boys already :( I want to see them in concert again so bad but I'll be 17 the next time I can ever go :( 
> 
> The larry hug got me FUCKED up, I'll tell ya. I literally went onto Instagram and legit thought they came out. And then I had to leave for a Halloween party and it's been one day and I'm still not over it. 
> 
> But I do with all my babies the best of luck on their break and what if Niall gets married?!?!?! "Hey guys this is choncee and were getting married!!!1!1!!1!1!1!!!" Can you imagine? 
> 
>  
> 
> But now larry get to fuck all they want 24/7 and tbh, Harry is probably balls deep in Louis right now. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, I've missed you guys !!

Finn is sadly a little over four months now and Harry and Louis are still patching up their relationship. 

Harry goes to work four days out of the week from eight to five while Louis stays at home all day with Finn to take care of him. When Harry comes home Louis hands Finn off and he naps for three hours then helps Harry put the baby to bed then they have their grown up time. 

(Which usually consists of them sleeping, really.) 

____

"Okay, Finny. Are you excited to go see auntie Lottie?" Finn gurgles, sticking his fist in his mouth and sucking. Louis sighs, he literally just fed Finn not even five minutes ago. 

Today is the day Lottie finds out what the gender of her second baby is so it's all very exciting. Harry had texted and said he'd try to make it, but work has been getting busier and busier around the afternoons. 

Covering Finn with his blanket where he's strapped in his car seat, Louis picks up the carrier and makes his way out to the car. 

___

"I missed you, love." Louis tells Daisy, who is currently suffocating the heck out of Louis. 

"I missed you more! You have to come by more, I'm having separation anxiety." She pouts dramatically. "No, but honest, I haven't seen him since last weekend." 

Louis sighs. "I know, Dais. But taking care of a four month old by yourself half of the day is not easy." 

She opens her mouth to speak but at clawing at Louis' leg cuts her off. Ernest is standing with his hand on his hips, trying to grasp Louis' attention. Six year olds really are sassy. 

Louis squats anyway. "Hello, darling." 

"Lou," Ernest begins, "I missed you." 

A smile forms on Louis' lips. "I missed you as well." 

••• 

 

"I can't believe I'm having another girl." Lottie squeals, holding Alana on her lap. "It's so surreal." 

Her husband kisses her hand while she smiles at him fondly. 

Louis looks away. 

 

••• 

Louis receives a text from Harry when he gets home from the family outing. Finn is sleeping peacefully in his carrier so Louis leaves him there for a bit while he grabs himself a drink and changes into comfortable clothing. 

'going to be a little late tonight, baby. save me something to eat x' 

'ok x' Louis sends back, pulling his sweats over his bum. A cry has him walking down the hallway to the living room after plugging his phone into the wall. 

"Is my baby hungry?" Louis coos, picking the baby up out of his seat. Finn suckles on Louis' shoulder as an answer. "I'm taking that as a yes." He laughs. 

 

After feeding Finn, changing his diaper and dressing him into his sleeper, he puts him on his tummy for tummy time while he makes dinner. 

 

It's nothing fancy and he eats quickly, storing Harry's leftovers in the fridge. 

 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely! 
> 
> If anyone is wondering, I changed my wattpad to @youxth in case you've been looking but can't don't my stories bc I know this story is named differently on wattpad. 
> 
> My tumblr is @cmonlarries if you'd like to talk to me. 
> 
> (Please do, I need have any messages and I'm so lonely:(()

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be posted on wattpad for easier access. 
> 
> If you're looking for it, my wattpad is @cmonlarry or it is either @cmonlarries 
> 
> Tumblr: cmonlarries 
> 
> Twitter: cmonlarries 
> 
> Instagram: cmonlarry
> 
> Please comment what you think, the next chapter will be up in the next few days. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
